What Can Never Be
by Arachniphobia16
Summary: "It needed to be done. Earth needed warriors that could protect it from the powers that have noticed it. You have gained much attention and it is always the greedy who notice first." Loki was never Evil, never spiteful, and certainly never so cruel. Earth needed the Avengers and there was only one way to do that. Now how is this divide fixed?
1. Cheering up Thor

**Hey Folks ! First attempt at a big story with an actual plot OMG. Insomnia should help but I have to borrow my mom's laptop since my compputer crashed. Later on as the story progresses I will be taking votes on what you think should happen next. It'll help me write the next chapter so on so forth blah blah blah.**

_**TIME~FOR~A~PAGE~BREAK!**_

Walking through the wilderness of the mountains with nothing but the moon to guide him he couldn't help but find himself sad. Even surrounded by such beauty and stillness, save for the sounds of the night animals, past memories bombarded his head. Guilt, sorrow, and pain filled every corner of his soul and he could no longer hold back the tears that now streamed silently down his face. He fell to his knees beside a fallen oak, leaning against its upturned roots as he wept and whispered what he knew could never be told, lest it all be undone.

"I am sorry brother." The quiet voice was strangled by his tears. "I am truly sorry. I never wished such pain upon you, or father, or mother. I am sorry. I had to do it. I had to." Painful sobs wracked his body and he dug his fingernails into the moist dirt.

"Thor! Brother, I am sorry!" He screamed to the endless black sky. "Forgive me! _Please, _I beg you, _forgive me!_"

His wail echoed around him, reminding him of the how alone he was now, and then the silence crept into every corner of the forest.

The long and mournful howl of a wolf broke the stillness and the iron curtain was lifted as more answered. The wild broke into a song all its own and rarely shown to anyone as the wolves howled, owls cried out, fireflies blinked as if lightning was in the trees, and every creature called out into the night.

The lightning bugs, as he so fondly referred to them, dove from the trees and spiraled about him in haphazard circles. The small insects alighting on him and then zipping away as the wilderness continued to sing.

Quiet laughter bubbled from his tightened lips and slowly grew in volume as the lightning bugs flew faster and faster, swirling through the air.

"I understand." He said with a chuckle, but seriousness rooted within his heart. "I understand." He repeated as the fireflies scattered and the chorus quieted into near silence again. He was glad that the wild was never completely still. Out here he was never truly alone no matter how much it may feel that way at times. But, still he missed his brother dearly. Ever since he was a child he knew that this day would come. It didn't help to ease the pain though.

A soothing numbness creeped into his limbs, his lips gave way to a knowing smirk as he crawled beneath a large umbrella pine and curled up. The numbness soon turned to warmth and comfort and soothed his aching heart. Every muscle relaxed and his lids slid closed over glazed green eyes.

He welcomed sleep and fell into deep slumber easily.

**_TIME~FOR~A~PAGE~BREAK _**

Something was off.

No really something was off and that something just so happened to be the smoke detector. Okay it was a bad idea, he knew that now. No matter how much the damn thing beeps when Tony is playing with fire (literally) it doesn't get turned off. Simple. It was just so very distracting and he needed to get this done.

Of course having to stop to put out a raging fire, transferring any papers that survived to a different area, and then the cleanup definitely did not help.

Bruce laughing in the doorway wasn't a help either.

Tony stifled a growl and downed the last of his ? cup of coffee. He had lost track a long time ago and certainly wasn't sure how long he'd been up or even what day it was.

"I already admitted that it was a stupid idea. Stop laughing." No matter what anyone else thought, (JARVIS) Tony was not pouting.

The jerk just walked out of the room, _still laughing_.

Tony gave out an annoyed sigh and, after cleaning up, decided he'd go and do something else for a while. When it came to the point where he couldn't remember what day it was it was usually time to leave the lab for at least a few hours. Who was he kidding?! After that fire he needed a drink.

He grabbed a rag and wiped the grease off of his hands as he entered the elevator. Food sounded good so he headed up to the kitchen. Entering, he found Thor decimating the local poptart population. Honestly what is it with him and poptarts? Actually it was breakfast foods in general but after the first few times he was no longer allowed near kitchen appliances for general safety without supervision and a few fire extinguishers. He could run a haunted house off of those experiences.

Off of quite a few experiences come to think of it.

Tony made himself a sandwich and sat down across from Thor. Now that he really took the time to notice the guy, he looked upset. Tony wouldn't say depressed because that word just did not fit Thor but he was definitely not happy.

"What's wrong Point Break?" Tony asked through a mouthful of turkey, avocado, and various other yummy things.

It was fun explaining that nickname to Thor.

The response he got was a long drawn out sigh.

"That helps me none." Okay, he was gonna take a wild guess. "Is it Loki? I've noticed you tend to get like this whenever somebody talks about him.

Thor sank lower in his chair. Score. Now what? There were very few things that could cheer Thor up when he got to thinking about his brother.

He took another big bite of his sandwich, the silence had turned awkward. No one liked seeing the god this way. It was so dramatically out of character that it was unnerving. Thor really was attached to Loki and it pained the big guy knowing what his brother had done and what was awaiting him back in Asgard.

Loki had somehow managed to escape before even being brought within the city limits and it turns out that Loki knew how to teleport between realms instantaneously. That was quite a feat and one that Odin and a heck of a lot of sorcerers were trying to sort out. They hadn't figured out anything yet and from what Tony had heard from Thor it was supposed to be an impossible feat. So the stinker could be anywhere within the nine realms now.

Another bite of his sandwich and Thor spoke.

"Today would be my Brother's day of birth."

Oh no. That was bad and now there was certainly no chance of cheering Thor up.

"I am not accustomed to this day being so quiet. Loki would always perform some kind of complicated and well planned prank. He always made his day of birth fun. Many times he included me."

God, okay Thor was officially depressed. Hell just froze over. Wait…a plan was forming, it just might be possible to cheer him up.

"Well," He swallowed the bite of sandwich. "The day doesn't have to continue being quiet." A mischievous smile spread its way across his face. "It's been far too quiet around here anyway."

That got Thor's attention. Tony had now achieved eye contact with the huge Asgardian.

"Call it a tribute to not-bag-of-cats Loki. I've got a few ideas brewing."

Thor's demeanor brightened just a little and that was enough to continue with said ideas.

**_TIME~FOR~A~PAGE~BREAK!_**

The two started out simple and just glued pairs of huge googly eyes to various things in the house since Thor still wasn't that into it. Thank goodness everyone else had apparently left. Tony didn't know why since he had been locked in his lab and Thor hadn't really been paying attention.

The list of things in the tower that now had eyes is as follows, the huge TV in the living room, a few computer screens, some doors, Clint's coffee mug, the milk jug, _every single_ toilet lid, and the eggs.

After that Thor had at least begun to talk and refused to stop. The next idea was his and tony loved it!

They took bananas and hung them from the ceiling in the elevator and it didn't stop there. They hung bunches of grapes in one hallway, apples in another, and then finished it off with some mangoes in the bathroom.

Next they took duct tape and strung it all through a few of the longer hallways in the building. They now looked like the homes of a few duct tape spinning spiders.

Thor was back to smiling and Tony felt better. The two sat down and quickly came up with ideas for each individual absent avenger.

First victim was Steve. It was simple to cover his entire motorcycle in post it notes. So many colors and a 'got you good' across the seat. The letters were the tricky part, luckily they do have mini post its.

Next was Natasha. A simple idea but difficult to pull off. They filled her room to the ceiling with Cheetos. They had to take a laugh break and then got back to business.

After Natasha came Clint. Clint's personal prank was extremely hard and time taxing. Apparently the others would be out all day. They were investigating a few unusual occurrences for S.H.E.I.L.D. So, the two spent a few hours wrapping up everything in Clint's room in a healthy layer of tinfoil. The room looked like something out of a bad sci-fi film. It was great. The floor, the walls, the ceiling, everything was covered in tin-foil.

Lastly, they glued everything (yes EVERYTHING) on Bruce's desk to Bruce's desk, styrofoam cups, wrappers, a paper plate, and the regular appliances. They glued down papers and even glued the staples inside the stapler!

They sat back for a bit and wondered how long it would take for Bruce to discover that one.

_**TIME~FOR~A~PAGE~BREAK!**_

**There you go. First chapter the yayness. Tell me if you like. I will do me absolute best to have something up by next week. Any ideas message me please. Question for reviwers...slash or none and what pairing?**


	2. Close Encounters Too Close!

**No reviews yet? More story perhaps. Well I got this done sooner than I thought. This is where some voting starts! I need votes before I start of the next chapter. Once again my deadline will be a week. Enjoy the chapter thank you. I'm living off of coffee and ciggarettes right now! (twitch twitch) forgive me if I screw up, like typos or OOCness. **

**_TIME~FOR~A~PAGE`BREAK!_**

Three Months Later:

Point Break was back to his normal thundering self, after much running from several angry avengers he was no longer depressed. Tony still remembered that day vividly. They waited in the kitchen for the remaining members to wander into the little hazards they had set up throughout the tower. When several angry (annoyed for Bruce) avengers made their way to the kitchen there was Thor and Tony hovering over a large pot. The moment Steve began a lecture both Tony and Thor had looked up and shushed him. This happened several times.

**_Just so you know what happened:_**

_"Tony what is wr-"_

_"SHHHHH."_

_"Wait, wha-"_

_"SHHHHHHHHH."_

_"Sto-"_

_"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Will you two shut-"_

_"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"HEY-"_

_"SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH(GASP)SHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

_"Silence please friends. You will scare them."_

**_At this point everyone just shut up and went over to see what they were doing._**

They were diligently caring for a spoon garden, which consisted of several spoons stuck in different depths in a pot filled to the brim with soil. While everyone was shouting Tony managed to sneak a spork in the pot and began screaming and gesturing to the spork excitedly. After that it was time to run.

Thor had had fun and thanked Tony. He also said that Loki would have been proud.

After that Tony had started thinking about Loki and as he thought about him he grew confused and upset himself. The more he heard from Thor the more he felt bad for Loki instead of hating him. At this point he wanted nothing more than to help the crazy sucker.

That was another thing. The more he thought about it the more the Chitauri invasion kinda didn't make sense. Loki had shown that he was smart and knew how to meticulously plan every step he took. If he was so smart then why didn't he touch Tony's skin with the scepter instead of the arc reactor? He should've been smart enough to realize that that wouldn't work.

A lot of the times he saw Loki there was this blankness in his eyes, as if what he was thinking didn't match with what he was doing. Sometimes he even looked regretful of what he had _currently _been doing.

There was something else going on. It was confusing and the more he thought about it the more he realized that there was much more to Loki than they thought. He wondered if Thor saw it too.

All that was why Tony now found himself in at a rave, straight whiskey shot in hand and letting the blaring music and bass numb his racing thoughts. The lights flashed and flared to the beat and he was so very glad he wasn't epileptic.

Yeah, this was much better. He tossed the shot back and ordered another. He picked it up off the counter and surveyed the scene around him. He could see so many people with drinks in hand and most of them popping back ex, LSD, shrooms, and a heck of a lot of other stuff that he wasn't really in the mood to identify.

Everyone would kill him if they knew that he was here. They'd drag him out by the ear, hair, ankles, or all three kill him then bring him back to lecture him and kill him again. Maybe dance on his grave after, there was no way to be sure since Tony would be _dead_.

Ignoring the three (maybe more) girls hanging on his arms he looked through the crown again. He gave a start, shook his head, looked again, tossed back the shot and gave another look.

Holy shit….he must've been seeing things. That is the only explanation. Someone must've slipped him a shroom. But he did not feel high and, well, after you eat a sandwich you know what it tastes like. He wasn't high, that was Loki…..in tight black pants a green T-shirt and grey zip up hoodie. That was Loki tossing back a hit of ex and holding a bottle of Jack Daniels.

His eyes grew to about half the size of China as he pushed the girls away and stumbled through the crowd, sights set on Loki. Then, the god of mischief disappeared into the crowd. Tony swore and moved through faster.

**_TIME~FOR~A~PAGE~BREAK!_**

Loki had a certain fondness of Midgardian music. Back in Asgard music was used to simply tell stories, Midgard on the other hand not only told stories with their songs but they could make you laugh, cry, could even make you angry. Humans put so much into their music. It was a baring of the soul to the world and the talented individuals singing and creating the music were looked up to instead of scoffed at for their profession. On Midgard you could be anything you wanted, it was a right, a freedom that Loki so longed for back home. In Asgard his practice of magic was strongly disapproved by everyone. It was a woman's trade and so, many called him a woman. Because of his talent in magic and love of knowledge he had no respect amongst the Æsir. In all reality he could fight just as well as any of them, perhaps a bit more viscous but that's how he had learned, and he could stand his ground when it was needed.

He hated the name Liesmith but he had carved that into the stone himself so might as well get used to it. In a way he was proud of the name but he didn't really like to admit it to himself.

With a bottle of a Midgardian beverage known as whiskey he moved in sync to the fast beat of the music pounding through his head. The loud music prevented him from thinking. When he wanted to abandon the thoughts racing through his head he wound up with resonant music and the heat of hundreds of bodies around him.

He tossed back a hit of ex (discovered it recently and loved it, it also prevented him from thinking) washing it down with the whiskey. His head whipped around as he continued dancing and his heart leaped into his throat as he spotted Stark moving toward him with a very determined look on his face. He quickly sank into the crowd and hoped beyond hope that none of the other Avengers were here.

He tried to lose Stark, he really did but the ex was kicking in and every other second Stark was right behind him. Loki was beginning to get very worried now.

As a last ditch effort to make sure a fight didn't break out he quickly changed his form to a similar looking female form. No need to change clothes but green eye shadow was added just to make it more believable.

She turned, throwing back a large gulp of whiskey and tumbled right into Stark sending them both crashing to the floor. Fortunately she was able to save her whiskey. Loki rolled off of Stark and just lay on the floor giggling. The situation was kind of funny she had to admit. Thank everything in all the nine realms that it wasn't Thor, though it would be extremely odd to find Thor in a place such as this. Thor was always able to see through every one of her disguises.

She opened her eyes to find Stark standing above her regarding her warily. Probably trying to figure out whether he had seen what he thought he saw or not.

"Are you okay?" He asked, offering Loki a hand. "Rolling, right?" He lifted Loki to her feet.

"Oooooh yeeaah." What a dignified answer.

Well she wanted to not think right?

Quiet laughter echoed in her head. _"I don't need your input." _She sulked. The laughter continued.

Stark laughed, that was good. Loki just continued dancing, not caring in the slightest about anything at the moment.

"Glad to meet someone who knows how to have some fun." More laughter from Stark.

"What's the point of living without some fun involved?" Loki shouted over the music.

"Exactly!" Stark's face had brightened considerably.

"You're not drunk enough." She stated simply as she shoved the bottle of whiskey in Stark's hand.

Another short laugh before Stark downed a few gulps and gave her a challenging look. Yes, this was absolutely stupid but once again Loki's brain has checked out and fun was the only object on her mind.

A drinking contest commenced, the bet one hundred dollars to the winner. If one of them threw up, passed out, or took too long to throw back their shot then they lost.

The night passed by in a blur, Stark could really hold his liquor. In the end Loki won she remembered that much clearly because Stark wouldn't stop whining and accusing her of cheating. She wasn't about to tell him that she wasn't human.

There was a walk and a drive in a taxi but after that it was blank.

Loki gave a pained moan as she stirred in her bed. She rolled over and came to meet a wall of flesh that yelped when she smacked him pretty hard in the face with a flailing elbow.

"Jesus!" The man shouted and stumbled out of bed.

He had a nice ass that must be one of the reasons why she woke up naked in his bed.

Then he turned around…damn…..Loki was screwed. It was Tony. Please pleasepleaseplease let this not be where he lives!

"Ugh….Jarvis, what time is it?"

Hopes and dreams…..crushed.

_"It is 7:23 sir. Coffee has been readied for you and your guest. The tower is currently empty. Yesterday at 10:45 PM Nick Fury called them to investigate some odd situations."_

"Thank you Jarvis." He pulled on a pair of Boxers and looked at Loki. "Thank god Pepper broke up with me. Otherwise I'd be dead"

Loki emerged from beneath the covers and proceeded to dress herself but deciding to nix the shirt for comfort purposes.

"Well, we've got coffee going and breakfast wouldn't be that hard to make if you feel like sticking around. Damn I haven't pulled a stunt like this in a while."

Loki's stomach growled and she took a moment to realize that she hadn't eaten since breakfast the day before. The others were not here, the tower was empty except for the two of them. Should she chance it? Start did owe her a hundred dollars.

**_TIME~FOR~A~PAGE~BREAK!_**

**Ooookay teeny bit of random slash, if shape shifting into a girl still counts. Sorryz! Alright you decide. Should Loki stay and have some breakfast and coffee or should he (she?) take the safest route and leave? Also tell me if you want the slash to continue or not okay? I'm honestly not sure whether i want this to be a slash fic or not so HEEEELLLLLP MEEEEE! Review please!**


End file.
